Carbon fiber parts, such as carbon/carbon parts (“C/C”) in the form of friction disks are commonly used for aircraft brake disks and, particularly in automotive racing brake and clutch disks. Carbon/carbon brake disks are especially useful in these applications because of the high temperature characteristics of C/C material. However, limitations of traditional C/C material include the limited wear life of the C/C material, the tendency to oxidize at high temperatures, and the significant manufacturing time required.